


Corrupted Glitches, Questionable Victory

by HeiressofBlaze



Series: Double Ds Make a Timeline Doomed [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Dommstuck AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Soul Bond, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressofBlaze/pseuds/HeiressofBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two time players, almost complete opposites, join forces to take over and dominate an entire timeline in more ways than one.  Their success? Once a timeline is 'dommed' it becomes doomed, and the players become trapped under their spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted Glitches, Questionable Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exactly What You Paid For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357044) by [a_stands_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stands_for/pseuds/a_stands_for). 



> So yesterday my friend and i were talking and with a single typo an au was born. I'll let you know when a chapter was written by him and vice versa.  
> This Work is a preface to the Dommstuck AU, sort of setting the scene. The other stories in this series will be a series of oneshots that contribute to it.  
> This series is co-authored by me and my friend anguishApotheosized on tumblr. So go check him out. Feel free to ask him or me any questions. My tumblr is heiressofblaze.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER you are the KNIGHT OF TIME and something isn't right. Something just. Sorta came up outta the ground wrapped around your ankle and before you could hack it off the little fucker tentacle thing cut you and kinda slid something inside you. Into your blood stream. 

You could /feel/ whatever it was moving through your veins and the moment it reached your heart and your head you just sorta.. Blacked out. Checked out of reality for a while cause you're too cool for it sometimes. Gotta give reality a break from your constant swag ya know?  
When you awoke, it took you a bit to remember where you were and you are but it came back to you. You let out a groan and sat up. That was when you realised you weren't on the ground, and it was significantly cooler here. You look around. You're in... A fancy ass bed. Okay then. You're cool with that.

In the midst of observing your surroundings you suddenly got an urge. 'Start making Daves. It's time to get our sex on' whoa. What? Your dick didn't seem to mind, but before you could pause to think about what this meant the impulse got stronger and you rose from your bed, exiting the room into a long hall. 

At the opposite end, a smokin hot troll girl emerged from her room decked in an anime schoolgirl uniform. She seemed to have the same purpose as you and something about her drew you to her, which was why the moment you two made eye contact, nerves fired up, lust ran through your veins and you went at each other like lovers who had been separated for a long time. That was the start of your conquest. Together, you would rule this timeline. No matter how long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short because it's a preface. Both of these chapters okay? Don't worry, they will get longer.  
> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think!


End file.
